


Not A Freak

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, johns great, sherlocks well...sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a bit of reassurance from his boy toy after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Freak

Sherlock busted into the flat slamming the door behind him. John was abruptly starled when Sherlock slammed his way through the flat, "whats wrrong lo-" John began to say when he was quickly interupted by Sherlock. "John do you think of me as freak" Sherlock said looking into johns blue eyes. John said in a quiet tone "Oh sherlock of courese not" John tried to make Sherlock feel better, after all Sherlock was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. John said by Sherlock circling his arms around him "oh Sherlock how could you ever think something like that about yourself,love?". " oh John you know those idiots at the yard." Sherlock said with a frown". "oh Sherlock love those wankers dont know their arse from their elbow, let alone your interlect and beauty." That made Sherlock smile, John always makes Sherlock smile with his lovely insight. "oh John" Sherlock said like a prayer as he tucked his head into the crook of Johns neck. "I guess your right" Sherlock sighed. "Lets go lay down love my feet are killing me" John told Sherlock. The slowly made their way to Sherlocks bedroom kissing and caressing their way their the whole time. John layed Sherlock down whispering praise in his ear as he curled up at his side protectively holding Sherlock. That night Sherlock felt john, he felt protected, he felt loved.

 

\----Fin----.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
